


The Loss

by Cala



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-20
Updated: 2005-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith dealing with the loss of her Watcher</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loss

When she regained consciousness only Giles was still in her room. Like she expected, there was concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Faith," was everything he said.

"I don't feel anything, Giles," there was a slight panic in her voice.

"You're in shock, that's understandable."

"No, you don't get it, Giles. I don't feel anything. ANYTHING," she stressed the last word. She was empty. There was nothing left inside her.

When Giles heard this statement, his expression changed immediately, and she knew that Giles understood exactly what she was saying.

"I know Faith, I know."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently. And she really felt comfort.

"Was it like this when B died?"

There was this weird, nostalgic smile appearing on Giles' face. As if he was recalling memories that weren’t all that painful.

"No one will ever go through what you're going through right now, Faith. But I can assure you that you're in more comfortable situation than I was three years ago. No one will blame you if you punch someone right now. I'm afraid that Xander never quite forgave me..."

Faith smiled a little. Only a little, but Giles probably still considered it a small victory. He was right to do so. She could pick up fights with all Slayers and possibly few Watchers. She could cry and scream. She could act on every emotion if she ever wanted.

And she did. She punched few people actually, mostly out of frustration. She wanted them to shut up and stop analyzing her.

After few 'incidents' like that, it was clear that Faith didn't want to talk about Wesley. With anyone. Only Giles was allowed to mention his name. He never did.

*

Faith visited Los Angeles only once.

She went to say her goodbyes and to show Wesley that she turned out just fine.

She told Wesley about the wedding she had. The beautiful dress she wore. Great man she was now calling hers.

She told him about the nasties she was fighting everyday in Cleveland and how different it was now, when she wasn't alone in the fight.

She told Wes about the party they had when Xander came out and about the joys of matchmaking when she and Willow set up a blind date for him. And how mad he and Spike were after the whole thing.

She told him how empty she feels every day too. How wrong and cruel it is when a Slayer lives longer than her Watcher.

She even cried a little, but when she left the cemetery there was no sign of tears on her face. She was able to make peace with herself and with the world. Finally.

When she got back to Cleveland and the life she had, only Giles noticed the difference. But he didn't mention it to anyone. He just looked at the photo on his desk and smiled.

And for a brief moment he could swear that Buffy Summers smiled back at him.


End file.
